Naruto Nara
by Shikamaru Nara 123456789
Summary: This story is how would the Naruto world change if she became one of the Nara and fell in love with Shikamaru. Adventure/Romance a Fem Naru/Shika fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the night of the Kyubi attack the third Hokage was holding a new born child. At this moment he was thinking,'_well I could put her in an orphanage and lie to everyone and say the Kyubi was killed...No the council would kill me...I could still put her in an orphanage...Nah they will mistreat her...Kakashi...No he is to young...Jiraiya ...NO he is to Perverted...maybe someone will want her when I present her to the council...I think this might be the best.' _So the next day comes and he tells the council about Naruto. Most want her dead especially the civilian council. But the Auburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Amikichi, and Inuzuka said that she was to not be blamed, it was not her fault nor is she the Kyubi, that she is a hero. Unexpectedly the head of the Nara clan Shikaku said this, " I would like for my clan to adopt Naruto and give her a life, family, and home instead of being the village pariah in a orphanage. Also I expect you were expecting something like this, weren't you Hokage-sama?" "Yes but not from you Shikaku. Yes you may adopt her as of your reasons were for a just cause. Who will she live with in your clan?" Shikaku laughs, "My cousin is trying to have a child and will gladly except..." He got cut off by someone entering the room and saying, " I knew something like this would happen and thank you to both Shikaku and Hokage-sama." "Of course Shumazu." that is when the Hokage laughed, then Shumazu said, " Hokage, I would like to talk to you and Shikaku alone." They both agreed and all left the council chambers to the Hokage's office. When they got there they sat down. Shumazu proceeded to say, "Hokage-sama there is some things that I wanted to tell you about how me and Shizuma want to raise Naruto." This got the Hokage's attention and told him to proceed. "Okay Hokage-sama and Shikaku we plan to raise Naruto as if she was any other Nara and also when she is a acceptable age or is able to comprehend we will tell her about the Kyubi and give her reassurance on the subject. Also the same goes for her heritage from the Yondaime and the Crimson Kunoichi Kushina." The Hokage was not surprised but a little shocked on how well planed out this was and how well he presented it with positives and a argument at the same time but before he could question Shikaku said, "I expected nothing less from you Shumazu and I expect you believe her to become genius like the rest of us?" "yes I do Shikaku because I believe environment and encouragement to think a lot is what gives us our genius so early training and shogi are what is going to raise that from an early age." "A solid argument when did you and you wife come to an agreement?" "Easy, just after we saw what happen he told Shikaku we wanted the child and came up with a plan just afterward." The Hokage was beaming and said, "Well I see no problems. Shikaku?" "No I see none ether Hokage-sama, this is all to troublesome."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

7 years later

At the Nara compound there was a little blond girl running over to Shikamaru's house, whom is her best friend in the clan. She had the typical Nara intelligence and loves to play shogi against her cousin. She also was lazy but in certain situations like a fight or something that was important or motivating to her she would go into full gear and that was her best moments. She was told about the Kyubi last year with the story of her adoption and who her real parents are. She was a little depressed at first but her high intelligence, Shikamaru, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Shikaku, and the Hokage assured her. On the issue of her parents she said, " I may not be a Nara by blood but I was raised as if I was born into this family and I will never be anything other than a Nara." This made everyone happy especially her parents. Now at age seven she wore a fishnet shirt with a brown vest over the top that has the Nara crest on it. Also she is wearing black shinobi pants, blue shinobi sandals, and her hair was held back in a hair band just like the other Nara's. She also wares fingerless gloves.

When she got over to Shikamaru's house she went to get him off the couch and get his shogi bored. They got right into the game, and near the end Shikamaru was sweating from the amount of effort he was putting into the game. Then he said to Naruto, "Jeez Naruto-chan your really good, almost as good as me and dad you might just win this game today." Naruto laughs. " well I have been practicing everything. Even shadow possession jusu. Tou-san has been helping me perfect it." Shikamaru nods. "well your style could be almost flawless with your knack for improvisation and making it work with unorthodox moves. I mean right now, soon you will have me in check me and I cant stop it, then my only move is to move right here, it is the only place. Then I will be ten turns away from checkmate and can not do anything about it, and this all comes from a risky move that you made earlier that looked like a gamble to get out of that corner." "You can be deadly with that talent." Naruto laughed again, "Well I cant help it. Checkmate! I win! Finally I won Woo!Hoo!" "Huh nice one Naruto-chan" "Hay Shikamaru-kun lets train. I really need help on my chakra control." "Troublesome, Fine lets go." They were out at the Nara training grounds and Shikamaru was trying to catch Naruto with his shadow while she dodged and was balancing a kuni with her chakra. Then she brought out her own while still balancing the kuni. Shikamaru was surprised because she was about to be caught then she did one of those moves again. In shogi they were limited on a bored but in life they are a plenty. Also she was balancing two moves at once making her control better. Shikamaru gave up knowing the end.

Naruto wined, "Shika-kun why? You could have..." "Naru-chan," Shikamaru interrupted, " I know your tactics and you know I am lazy, man this is troublesome," Naruto pouts, " look Naru-chan I will make it up to you how about we play some more shogi." Naruto jumps at that and says, "all right lets do that!" They get back and play two more games Naruto wins the second one. When she gets home she learns that she will be entering the academy next year from her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait but I have been having trouble in school so I was grounded but I have also been setting up my D&D character and now she is awesome but any way it is no excuse. I will try and be quicker! Ja Ne!

Chapter 3

The past year went by quickly and Naruto was enrolled into the academy with even better chakra control, clan jusu and all of the academy jusu. She made friends with Ino, Choji, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. She loved to pull pranks but did not do them a lot do to her extensive planing methods and took a while to think of the greatest prank ever. She was usually asleep during class like Shikamaru but still listened to what was going on. Then 2 years later when they were ten Sakura and Ino got into a fight over Sauske, one person Naruto does not like, and because of this Sakura left the group of friends.

Sauske was always insulting Naruto and her friends and always wanting challenge her because she is the strongest of the class. Naruto was determined to knock him off of his high horse so she always pushed herself no matter how troublesome it was and got stronger because of it. Now that they are twelve and the day of the graduation exam she is a bit of a nervous wreak because she was never able to get the clone jusu down properly they always were half dead or sick. So about a month ago her Tou-san went to go ask the Hokage if she could learn the shadow clone jusu. The Hokage agreed but still she was nervous that she might mess it up. She told her friends about it and Ino said, "Come on Naruto-chan this is not like you, I know you will pass and with your clones you defiantly will they are above academy level. You usually are so confidant so snap out of it! You will pass!" Then Kiba smacks her on the head and says, "Ino-chan is right you will pass, when you get like this you are for the only time annoying!" Shino nods and says, "You are nervous with no reason to be." Choji smiles and says the same thing. Hinata says, "W-we w-will all p-pass m-most l-likely." Then Shikamaru sighs says, "troublesome, Naruto-chan you are being to troublesome about all of this troublesome work." Then Naruto says, "Thank you guys, and Shikamaru-kun you are right this is all to troublesome and I am being to troublesome about it." Her friends know about her growing up and living with the Naras but they still cant get used to there love of the word troublesome, so they all sweat drop at this.

The day goes on and they take the graduation exam and Naruto passes the written with a hundred to be expected with her inelegance. They weaponry part she did very well and got perfect marks, and finally on they ninjusu she passed with flying colors because of her shadow clones and how many she made.(Mizuki does not exist in my story because the whole thing is irritating to me.) Then she went home and was surprised by her parents because they bought her 2 presents the first was a new set of clothing which is, a fishnet shirt(never to many for her) with a brown sleeveless undershirt to finish the top, tan shinobi pants with lots of pockets, black shinobi sandals and an awesome green cloak that has golden brown leaf vines on it that make it look sort of like a tree. Her second gift is for there daughters ability with weaponry, they got her a pouch for senbon that connects to her kuni and shurikan holster and it is one of her favorite weapons. She was shocked beyond words so to brake the ice her mom said, " Well Naruto it is nice to know that you like it why not you try it on." This snapped Naruto out of it and hugged her parents, " Thank you so much, I LOVE it!"

The next day when she went to get her team assignments Ino complemented her but said that she has no fashion sense. Hinata who is always nice said, " y-you lo-look g-good Naruto." Kiba and Choji nodded there heads and Shikamaru, who she decided to sit next to, was absolutely stunned and wondering, '_Why am I thinking she is so... so... I don't know... and why am I blushing?'_ and sure enough he was blushing and because of that, Kiba and Choji were snickering, Ino was smirking thinking of a plan, Hinata was confused and Naruto didn't notices. Then Naruto asked, " Shika-kun what do you think?" Naruto was cursing inside her head for the name and also was starting to blush a bit then Shikamaru replied, " y-you l-look nice Naru-chan." Now he was also cursing for the nickname. Ino now was about to burst laughing, Kiba and Choji were now chuckling and Hinata was even more confused and was going to ask Kiba about it later. Naruto was now blushing as bad as Shikamaru but was confused on why she now just caught on to Shikamaru's blush. Then she let it go because Iruka just entered the room.

" Now everyone I am going to name off the teams starting at team 1..." " Team 7 Naruto Nara, Sakura Haruno, and Sauske Uchiha. Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka...Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Choji Amikichi, and Shikamaru Nara." Right now Naruto is thinking. '_why did I have to be out on Sauske's team I could have done the same job as Shika also they would have gotten along slightly better but the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team might reaper oh well...I guess sense I am better at ninjusu...'_ Then Sakura shouts at the Iruka, " Why does Naruto-baka have to be on my and Sauske-kun's team she is a baka!" "Sakura we chose this team because Naruto's brains and ability's will do well with this team." Iruka sighs. Naruto meanwhile is banging her head on the table saying, " This team is to troublesome." Everyone but Sauske sweat drops.

Two hours later they are still waiting for there sensei to show up and are really irritated. Then Kakashi walks in and tells them there first impression is they are annoying then tells them to go up to the roof. "Okay lets get started first I want you all to introduce your self's, your name, likes and dislikes, and dreams for the future." Then Sakura said, " Well why don't you show us how it is done sensei." "Alright then, I am Kakashi Hatake and I have likes and dislikes, hobbies I don't want to tell you that, dreams for the future... never really thought about it." They all sweat drop. "Ok Nara go." "Well my name is Naruto Nara, I like to play shogi and hangout with Shikamaru, I dislike arogent people and people who believe kunochi are not strong. Hobbies I prefer to do nothing and watch the clouds. My dream is to protect those close to me." Kakashi thought, _'this is better than a fully lazy Nara and she has a good spirit.'_ "Pinky..." Sakura glares and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are,looks at Sauske and giggles, my dislikes are Ino-pig and glares at Naruto, my hobbies are, looks at Sauske again, my dream for the future is, looks at Sauske and blushes. Now Kakashi is thinking, _' Great I got a fan girl...mental sigh.'_ "Emo kid" Sauske glares, "My name is Sauske Uchiha, I don't have many likes and I dislike a lot of things, I don't have any hobbies, my dream for the future is more of an ambition to kill a certain someone and avenge my clan." _'I didn't expect less'_

Kakashi now says, "about your Genine test tomorrow..." Sakura shouts, "But we already passed!" " I know but that was to weed out the helpless this test now has a 66% chance of passing." "I get it and it will be a team test of skills." said Naruto. " Sharp as ever Naruto, it will be survival training and don't eat breakfast or you will throw-up. By!" Then Naruto said, "well I am going home. I bet that was to scare us, I would eat breakfast he is going to be late on purpose anyway. By!" And then she ran off.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Okay people. This was my first story online ever so I was not used to breaking things up. If you look at my other stories you will see that. Also I am going to be changing part of what this story was about because it so does not suite me or interest me anymore. Once the changes are done this note will be gone and you will have a new, improved, and fixed story. Thing is… I like the concept of the story with her being a Nara and being with shikamaru. I don't want shikamaru to be a guy anymore.

There are many reasons why that are not worth trying to explain due to time and how freakishly late, or should I say early, in the morning I am writing this. So assume whatever you want and cry whatever you want but this is not a het anymore if I even go through with completing it. I might but I have a lot to do.

Also Naru was a bit over powered. So that is going to change a bit. Anyway if you still like me after this great but this is just a hobby for me and I love entertaining people through my crazy ideas. My friends love my stuff and not because they are bias or anything. They think that my stories are cool and that they are somewhat funny at times although I am not a comedy type. I like those embarrassing moments and teasing in my stories.

Anyway after that digression I meant to say they are the ones that count. I am just sharing my crazy ideas with the world and if they like them then hooray! It is happy bonus points. Otherwise I just am having fun writing my stories and escaping my horrible life. Thank you for your time.

-Shikamaru Nara 123456789


End file.
